The Kiss Of Death
by xSunkissedxx
Summary: One of Miami's most twisted murderesses has started killing again,both brutally and without a trace. But what happens when borders are crossed and the few who dare to try to catch her become the hunted?
1. Chapter 1

**Please tell me what you think of this. I got the idea from watching a Criminal Minds marathon,lol. I own The Kiss Of Death Killer,whose name you will find out later on, and Casey Bedford. Alexis Stone belongs to Lady Buster. Miami fics are fun! :) Hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p>Her blue eyes glistened with a sick pleasure gazing down at him. The blade shone in the moonlight of the alley. She ran finger along it's sharp edge, admiring it's power. Relinquishing a throaty chuckle, she brushed it along the man's face. He could do nothing to stop her, for heavy chains held his limbs firmly to the concrete. She played with him,teasing his emotions with the knife. First there was ferocity, a deep yearning to live. He fought with her,but of course victory belonged to her. Next came the pleading,the cries for mercy. He had begged her to let him go. Of course that was not in the cards. The next step in the cycle was the best part of all. The whole point of this little party. Next came the fear. His brown eyes were wide, never leaving her face. Beads of sweat trickled down his skin, and his breaths came rapidly.<p>

"Having fun yet?" her voice was like velvet.

"Please…" the man breathed "I gave three kids and my wife is…"

She placed her porcelain hand over his lips.

"Shhhh,now. We won't want anyone to hear us,will we? We're having too much fun." She murmured,holding her knife the middle of his throat.

Her laugh echoed of the walls of the two surrounding buildings as his eyes bugged out of his head, a muffled shriek left his lips. Her head cocked to one side, and she stared at him, her beautiful features showing nothing but pleasure. Watching him fight was orgasmic. They always wanted to live. All of them. But,it had to end,of course,they always had to die. She had played with him too long already. Wielding her blade with intense precision, it met his throat quickly Blood trickled down his skin. He tried to speak, but try as he might,the blood bubbling in his mouth prevented any sort of speech. Tears built up in his eyes and dripped down his cheeks,as the life left his body. His attacker smiled devilishly at her work. Bending down over her victim,she admired what she had done for a moment. Then,she turned to his face. Her lips pressed to his cheek. The black lipstick on her lips left a perfect kiss mark on the corpse's face. With that, her work was done. She returned to her feet, brushing a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. Collecting her chains and blade from the body, she left. The sound of her combat boots echoed on the concrete.

* * *

><p>Ryan Wolfe closed the door of the car behind him and proceeded towards the yellow taped crime scene. Beads of sweat danced down the back of his neck as the scorching Miami sun beat down upon the swampy everglades. Ryan could see a line of cadets scouring the area for any more bodies or evidence. A fleet of police cars were parked on the path near the water, Horatio Caine at their head,conversing with a few uniformed officers. His nose wrinkled as a gush of swampy water spurted into his shoe. Ryan let out a huff of frustration at his now sopping wet shoe. It was days like these that his home in Boston seemed oddly welcoming. Ducking under the crime scene tape,Calleigh met her colleague with her usual smile.<p>

"Hey,Ry." She said,way too cheerfully for his liking.

"Hello." He muttered.

"You look tired." She observed.

"Guess you could say that."

"Something I should know?"

"No." Ryan rubbed his eyes,dark bags pooling beneath them.

The previous night's events had consisted of him chasing his ex-girlfriend,Casey, around a club downtown. To say the least, he had hoped for a second chance. The attempt did not end as hoped for. But no one really needed to know that. He had never been one to succeed in the dating department, let alone the female gender altogether.

"Our vic's name is Thomas Gallows. Plumber." Calleigh's southern accent sounded softly in his ear as she glanced over the body floating in the reeds before them. He was a man,mid-thirties. Not a spot or stain of trace. Blood pooled in the water around, the result of a brutal looking slash to his wound was clean,professionally done,not jagged. His skin was pale like the dead,but his eyes were still open,quite wide in fact. They gave him a haunting expression,one of sheer terror towards the brutal attacker who did this to him. That part always frightened him most of all. Ryan could almost feel the victim's pain as the murder played out before him. He shuddered,practically feeling the blade at his throat. Most frightening of all,were the black lipstick kiss marks on the floating body's cheek. Then it hit him. The Miami crime lab had seen this killer before.

"It looks pretty brutal." He said.

"He suffered a lot as he bled out." Calleigh replied.

The two CSIs looked at each other almost simultaneously.

"Do you think…" Ryan pondered aloud,running a hand through his dark hair "That it is the Kiss Of Death Killer?"

"It…it has to be." Calleigh breathed. "The kiss marks were her signature…and she certainly wouldn't leave any trace behind…"

Ryan's blue eyes narrowed. No one said a word. It had been almost a year since the Kiss Of Death Killer had raised her ugly head to the city. Oh,how they had chased her. Tireless hours of lab work and reenactments. She was a ghost to them. The Miami Crime Lab were merely her toys,she had them fooled every time. To be in such a situation infuriated Ryan. He hadn't become a CSI to let some twisted minded whackjob fool around with his mind.

"This killer has to be caught." He said at last. Breaking the silence."She can't slip away from us again."

"Good attitude,Mr. Wolfe." A smooth male voice said. Horatio had come seemingly out of no where and was standing beside Calleigh. He removed his aviators for a better view of the body. The wind tousled his red hair.

"It's true Horatio. She's been walking all over us for years. She's had a long rest an is ready to kill again."

The older man looked off into the glades.

"Well ,we," he said,placing his aviators back on before proceeding towards the path again,"Are not going to be victims."

* * *

><p>Natalia frowned, pulling at her bright yellow blouse. Her brown eyes were somber as they gave the corpse a look over. She then crossed the hallway into the DNA Lab.<p>

"The DNA search shouldn't take long. She never leaves any epethelials behind." She paused." It is her, right? The Kiss Of Death Killer?"

Ryan stood next to her. The two lab coat clad CSIs were trying to find some sort of identity for the murderess, but no luck had come their way thusfar.

"We think so." He said, pulling on a pair of latex gloves. The only possible DNA samples they had collected form the body were the lipstick marks. A total of six , all located on the victim's cheeks. He carefully pressed the mark onto a microscope slide and placed it on the tray of the scope. His blue eyes glanced into the scope,his hands working the knobs of the instrument to get focus.

"Any luck?" Natalia chirped from the other microscope few yards away.

"Not yet." Ryan replied.

Running it through the criminal databases had no luck either. The red message of "no match" flashed angrily on the screen before moved on to the next one,and the next. Still no luck. Ryan let out a huff of annoyance when Natalia told him the same thing.

"This chick is good." She said. "She cleans up any trace of herself when she's done."

"It makes me sick," he asserted,"the way she plays with the,like…like they aresome sort of toy. And then she kisses them?"

"Killers like that have such twisted minds. Dark minds…" Natalia sighed.

Ryan patted his friend's shoulder.

"We'll get her. She can't keep up this little charade much longer without slipping up."

Natalia turned to him,smiling.

"You know what? I don't give a shit. This case is just going to be a mountainload of stress for this lab."

"Oh really now?" Ryan raised his eyebrows in false surprise. Of course he know of the pandemonium that was to come. This case was one of epic propoartions.

"Yes." She continued. "You are going to take me to get some coffee and we are going to not talk about the case."

"We are?"

"We are. Delko is too."

"What?"Eric Delko's voice rang out from the other end of the room. Ryan hadn't even known Delko was laughed. Maybe coffee could help his nerves. They had been tense since he had come back from the crime scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating! I've been very busy this summer.

I decided to update this one today since I've got so many messages concerning it.

Yes,you guys will learn the KOD Killer's real name. :) But later.

This story is going to be full of twists and turns,so be warned.

PLEASE Review and tell em what you think! Critique (not too harsh) is appreciated for you more experienced writers out there.

* * *

><p>Ryan sipped his coffee nonchalantly. Natalia had opted for some frilly, girlish sounding machiatio and Delko was busy shoving a cinnamon crumb cake down his throat. They were at a local coffee joint downtown, just a small little shop,good the fact that they were away from the lab, the Kiss Of Death Killer couldn't be scraped from his memories. She was out there,somewhere, with malicious intent. Bodies would begin to drop everywhere if she was on her best game.<p>

"You okay,Ry?" Natalia's brown eyes were soft.

"Yeah. This coffee just needs some more sugar."

Delko gave him a comical look.

"I think you need some more sugar?"

"Pardon?" Ryan asked.

"You hear me." His coworker's facial expression was goofy as he spoke."You need to find another girl,bro.I can 'ved been even more of a stickler than your usual self."

"I have a girlfriend…" Ryan stared into his coffee mug,watching the steamy,brown liquid swirl about.

"You mean Casey Bedford? Please." Delko continued. "I know perfectly well what went down at that club a few nights ago. You guys have been done for a , her tongue is about as barbed as they come, and she's way too smart for her own good."

"There are other fish in the can find someone better than her." Natalia pointed out.

There was a moment of silence. All eyes seemed to be glued to Ryan. The heat of the moment made him squimish.

"She isn't some piece of trash I can just replace just like that!" Ryan snapped back, his hazel eyes blazing with a sudden fury.

More silence.

"You still love her,"Natalia paused,looking him straight in the eye."don't you?

" I wasn't the one who wanted course I still have feelings for her."

At that moment, he would have much rather been discussing the whereabouts of the serial killer. Being grilled a bout his ex-girlfriend was a subject that made him uncomfortable. Ryan was never the kind to take things lightly,let alone get over traumatic events,like breakups, in an easy Bedford had been one of the few girls he had been drawn to,for reasons even he couldn't understand. She also worked for the MDPD as a crime scene investigator, and seeing her everyday sort encouraged a relationship. A Yale graduate, her mom was a bikini model,her father,a record producer with millions in the bank. Casey was brilliant. Straight up brilliant. Completely out of his league. How he had gotten a girl like her was a mystery. However,the bitter breakup they had had was,truthfully, could feel Eric and Natalia's gazes burning into his skin.

"I'm sorry." Delko muttered. 'Shoulda' known it was a hard subject for you."

Ryan's hazel eyes were somber. He knew they were just friends trying to look after him.

Natalia's hand met his shoulder.

"We should leave." She said,then turned to Eric. "Be sure to buy Horatio his hot chocolate. He'll have our heads."

* * *

><p>"Hi there! Welcome to Miami Hunting 's our very first customer today. The store is all yours."<p>

"I need something…lethal." Her voice flowed like water, velvety stared at the salesman, piercing blue eyes stabbing through his skin.

"M'aam, we're a…um…a hunting goods store." The man replied, running a hand through his balding hair. "What game are you uh in-into…?"

"Well,Chuck" the woman replied,glancing at the plastic plated nametag pinned to his vest before looking back up at him,"I do quite a lot of…hunting, game,so to speak,is well,the trickier kind,we'll say."

Her black French manicured nails drummed on the glass which covered the vast array of guns and knives beneath it. There were blades sharp enough to cut through bone, guns strong enough to shoot hundreds of yards ,without even making a sound. There were bows and arrows with multicolored feathers and even weapons that concocted electricity, or even poison filled darts to take down large game,too hard to catch. They were like shiny,new toys. It made her excited. Oh,the possibilities.

"Which is…that one?" She almost purred,gesturing with her finger to a hooked blade. It was paper thin, it's metallic surface sparkling even in the dim lighting of the hunting store.

"That one there is for takin' down them large game animals." Chuck replied.

"How large…exactly?" Her icey blue gaze was locked on the knife.

"Elk mostly. You could maybe go for bears if you were brave enough…You seem like that type."

She chuckled.

"I'll take it."

Chuck rubbed his beard before clicking some keys on the cash register before turning his attention back to her.

"Cash or credit?"

"Cash." She said sharply.

"I'm gonna need an ID." The salesman placed the hooked weapon on the countertop in front of her.

"An ID?" A smile spread across her face.

"Yes m'aam."

"Hold on….It's in here somewhere." She rummaged through her black studded Chanel purse.

"Here's one."

He leaned over to see it.  
>Snatching the knife from the counter, it met his throat in one vicious motion. A thud echoed through the shop as the body hit the head cocked to one side,her pale eyes widening with a sick pleasure. Chuck's brown yes bugged out of his head,his hand reaching up at her for smiled. Blood welled in a thin line on his throat. A scarlett puddle formed on the floor as the life left his body. The woman laughed and kissed his cheek before making a prompt exit. The black lipstick on her lift left a perfect kiss mark on his pale face. The sound of her combat boots could be heard slapping on the tile as she left.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryan entered the morgue, smiling when he heard the sound of Alexx Woods' humming. He glanced around, feeling a cold sensation from the body coolers that lined the wall. It was not a cheerful place, for one thing. And it was dark, with no windows. Ryan loved running around out in the Miami sun,one of many reasons to work out in the field.<p>

"How can you be so cheerful around a dead body?"

"I'm just that way,baby." The coroner replied cheerfully. She placed her scalpel back on it's tray next to the metal operating table and gave the CSI a hug.

"What brings you down here?"

Ryan ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me something about the body we found out in the glades this morning."

"You mean that plumber?" She replied.

"Yeah."

Alexx looked down at her handywork. Ryan could see the intricate stitching where she had examined him internally. The corpse's eyes were closed, his hauntingly frightened expression no longer present.

"Well," Alexx began" His carotid artery was severed and he bled out in a matter of minutes. But he guy."

The victim's throat was stitched up now, but the clean cut that had killed him was still visible. It was a perfect shape,not jagged. Very professional.

"This girl was good…"He remarked."What about the lipstick on his cheek? Natalia and I tried to examine it,but no luck."

"Oh,Horatio is looking at it."

"What?" He was shocked. The lietenant didn't usually process evidence, let alone touch his lab coat. This had to be important.

"Well, when he gets into the labwork, we know it's a big deal." Alexx said, her voice serious.

"Well the Kiss Of Death Killer is a big deal."


End file.
